<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X-Men Drabbles by MissSparklingWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175052">X-Men Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter'>MissSparklingWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random thoughts and scenes featuring the X-Men</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>X-Men Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Raven</em>
</p><p>Even in his dreams Charles Xavier called for his lost sister. His eyes flickered open from the dream and he was back in his dark, empty room. The curtains were open, unveiling a starry sky and a full moon. Charles thought back to his childhood when Raven would grab the family telescope and perch at her window, looking out at the stars. The telescope, like many things from his childhood, was gathering dust in the attic. Along with Raven’s possessions. </p><p>The professor pulled himself to a sitting position and turned on the lamp. A small cozy glow lit up the room. His adoptive sister’s smiling, natural blue, form smiled up at him from the picture. She looked proud in her x-men uniform. Charles reached out to the picture. </p><p>“I miss you, Raven.”</p><p><em>Miss you too, Charles.</em> Charles thought he heard a faint voice somewhere in the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>